


Mi vida junto a ti

by Jahne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahne/pseuds/Jahne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam despertó y vio a su esposo dormido a su lado. Sonrió. Era imposible no recordar como sucedió todo entre ellos. </p><p>Sabriel, Destiel y otras parejas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primeras impresiones

Sam veía a Gabriel dormir a su lado, llevaba un buen rato despierto y la imagen de su novio aún en su quinto sueño lo tenía embelesado. Ese hombre no podía ser más hermoso a sus ojos. Gabriel lo mantenía abrazado, y él sólo le devolvía el abrazo apegándolo un poco más a su cuerpo. Adoraba estar así. Adoraba con locura a ese hombre. 

Besó su frente y sonrió al ver que Gabriel sonreía en sueños. Ah.. En momentos así era imposible no recordar como sucedió todo entre ellos.

 

Cuando se conocieron, Sam estaba en el departamento que compartía con su hermano mayor esperando a que este regresara. No entendía por qué demoraba tanto en regresar de la universidad. Se iban juntos por la mañana pero se devolvían en distintas horas por cuestiones de horario pero Dean siempre regresaba puntual y sino llamaba para avisar que llegaría más tarde. Pero desde hace unas semanas que era diferente y Dean siempre evitaba tocar el tema.

Se tiró sobre el sofá y apoyó la espalda sobre el respaldo, estaba por encender el televisor para ver alguna de sus series favoritas en Netflix cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta de entrada. Bufó. De mala gana se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con alguien una cabeza más bajo que él y por su cara se podría decir que algo, bastante, cabreado.

\- ¿Dean Winchester vive aquí?

Esa pregunta lo descolocó un poco y solo atinó a asentir. El desconocido se hizo paso entre su cuerpo y la puerta entrando como si de su casa se tratase, instalándose sobre el sofá que antes Sam ocupaba. “¿Pero qué coño le pasaba a ese tipo?”

Luego de ese momento se enteró de que se llamaba Gabriel y que estaba bastante molesto con su hermano ya que tres días seguidos habían quedado para hacer unos proyectos del taller que compartían y Dean jamás aparecía en su casa. Y que también no era la primera vez que sucedía. Antes había escuchado a su hermano hablar de Gabriel, ya que comúnmente avisaba a donde y con quien iría a hacer sus trabajos de la universidad pero jamás se imaginó que ese tipo podía ser tan guapo y carismático. Ya que Dean no solía llevar a sus amigos a casa.

La sorpresa vino un par de horas más tarde cuando Dean llegó a casa pero no lo hizo solo, un tipo algo más bajo que él, de cabello azabache y ojos azules lo acompañaba.   
Hubo una pequeña pelea entre Dean y Gabriel, más por el hecho de que Dean y Castiel venían tomados de la mano que por los proyectos. Ese día aparte de conocer a su futuro amor de la vida, tanto Gabriel como él, descubrieron que sus hermanos eran parejas, sí, porque Castiel era el hermano menor de Gabriel y era la razón por la que Dean llegaba tarde a casa y se olvidaba de ir a hacer el proyecto.

 

Soltó una pequeña risa por sus recuerdos y al notar que Gabriel emitía un leve quejido a modo de protesta se quedó en silencio, no quería que se despertara aún, quería continuar viéndolo dormir. Luego de ese día comenzó a ver a Gabriel más seguido, se lo topaba en la universidad o iba a casa incluso cuando Dean no estaba. 

Quizás no fue la mejor manera de conocerse, pero era un lindo y gracioso recuerdo. 

Recordaba que pasaron semanas conociéndose cuando eran tan sólo amigos. Confiar en Gabriel fue fácil, por alguna razón se le hacía tan simple hablar con él que le contó varias cosas de su vida, como también supo que él y Castiel vivían sin su padre ya que fue trasladado a otro Estado debido a su trabajo y ellos no querían irse, que su madre murió hace mucho tiempo y que ambos tenían un hermano mayor llamado Balthazar que salía con un tal Lucifer desde hace años y era parte de la familia. Gabriel compartió con él todo lo que quería hacer a futuro y lo que estaba haciendo por conseguir tales cosas, le contó desde cosas graciosas que le pasaron cuando era un niño hasta cosas más personales.

Los días pasaban y luego no era tan solo Gabriel quien buscaba a Sam, sino que él iba en busca de Gabriel para pasar horarios libres juntos o simplemente se iba a su casa por querer estar con su compañía y dando alguna excusa estúpida.

Esos días eran geniales, pasar con Gabriel es genial, quizás si sea demasiado bueno para hacer bromas pesadas y mofarse de otros por aburrimiento, pero en los momentos que hay que estar serios lo está y es capaz de ayudar a las personas. 

 

Sam sonrió, una sonrisa de orgullo por la persona que tenía a su lado durmiendo entre sus brazos, besó su frente una vez más y con la diestra le acariciaba los cabellos, Dios, estaba enamorado. Su primera cita fue a los… ¿6 meses de conocerse? No recordaba luego de cuánto tiempo fue, pero sí que recordaba claramente como fue ese día, a fin de cuentas, él fue quien pidió la cita.


	2. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

"Sam sonrió, una sonrisa de orgullo por la persona que tenía a su lado durmiendo entre sus brazos, besó su frente una vez más y con la diestra le acariciaba los cabellos, Dios, estaba enamorado. Su primera cita fue a los… ¿6 meses de conocerse? No recordaba luego de cuánto tiempo fue, pero sí que recordaba claramente como fue ese día, a fin de cuentas, él fue quien pidió la cita."

 

La noche anterior o más bien desde hace días que le daba vueltas a un asunto; Quería invitar a Gabriel a una cita. Pero tampoco quería que su amistad se fuera por la borda por querer salir e intentar algo con él. Hace ya un tiempo que se sentía más que atraído, le gustaba y lo quería demasiado, no estaba conforme solo con su amistad y cuando pasaban tiempo juntos le era complicado aguantarse las ganas que tenía de besarlo o abrazarlo.

Se levantó decidido de la cama, si Gabriel lo rechazaba o decía algo en su pesada manera de ser le podría responder que era tan sólo una broma y que sólo quería saber cuál sería su reacción si un chico lo invitaba a salir. Se vistió, desayunó junto con su hermano y en el Impala fueron rumbo a la universidad.

Estaba tan metido en los pensamientos que sólo implicaban a Gabriel y cómo lo invitaría, que no se dio cuenta que frente a él venía una muchacha hablando animadamente con una de sus amigas sin mirar hacia delante. El choqué de sus cuerpos hicieron que saliera de su estupor, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarlo a él pero si a la mujer, para su suerte tenía buenos reflejos y alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera de espaldas.

Le pidió disculpas a la chica y continuó su camino hacia el aula. Tenía claro que no podría ver a Gabriel hasta dentro de un rato y lo mejor sería no estar tan desconectado del mundo si no quería ocasionar otro accidente y volver a pasar un momento vergonzoso, o peor, realmente dejar a alguien dañado.

Ese día no fue para nada como el que estuvo esperando, primero tropezó con la chica y al llegar a al aula el maestro anunció una evaluación sorpresa para ver qué tal iban las habilidades de los estudiantes de su clase. El examen no fue tan difícil como pensaba en un comienzo pero eso no implicaba menos desgaste mental y un leve mal humor al no saber cómo le podría ir. 

Aun quedaba tiempo antes de que la clase de Gabriel terminara así que decidió ir a esperarlo en un parque que a esas horas no estaba tan lleno de gente, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje diciendo dónde lo esperaría. Iba en camino hacia el lugar cuando Kevin lo agarró del hombro y le sonrió, ese chico era uno de sus mejores amigos como de Gabriel y siempre era bienvenida su compañía. 

Iban caminando a paso lento hablando de trivialidades de la vida, Kevin estaba al tanto de que a Sam le gustaba Gabriel y escuchó cómo se sentía su amigo respecto a eso y como pedirle la cita. Kevin tenía pareja estable desde hace años y por azares de la vida era un amigo de Dean y de él, Benny.

Se sentaron en unas bancas del parque, había muy poca gente adulta en ese lugar y ningún niño, el clima tampoco era el mejor cómo para que salieran a jugar. Estaba nublado y había algo de viento.

\- Sam, no creo que sea necesario que prepares algo tan elaborado para pedir una cita, tampoco que pienses ahora que le quieres decir. Deja que todo fluya en el momento y ya está, sé tú mismo, estoy seguro de que Gabriel apreciará eso –Comentó.

 

\- Tienes razón pero.. Ah, es complicado, nunca antes había sentido algo por un chico y es como si el sentimiento fuese diferente a cuando estuve con Jess o Ruby –Algo agobiado llevó la diestra a su cabello, como si al hacer eso le diera la solución a lo que sentía. Suspiró.

 

\- Tranquilo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Gabriel sabrá que no es una broma y tampoco es cruel como para dejarte en ridículo –Lo que Sam no sabía pero que Kevin sí, es que Gabriel llevaba tiempo enamorado de Sam y que era imposible que lo rechazara. Casi se podía decir que era amor a primera vista.

 

\- Eso me hace sentir algo más tranquilo, gracias Kevin –Lo abrazó cerrando los ojos, aprovechó ese momento para apretarlo entre sus brazos, riendo cuando escuchó al menor quejarse. 

Cuando abrió los ojos divisó a lo lejos a Gabriel parado mirando en su dirección. Tenía una leve mueca en la cara pero se le pasó apenas Sam lo saludó con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Caminó hasta la banca y ahí recién Kevin notó la presencia de Gabe, sabía que en esos momentos sobraría así que aprovechó de despedirse de ambos, susurrándole “Suerte” a Sam aunque sabía de sobra que no la necesitaba. 

Un silencio para nada incómodo se instaló entre los dos. Sam no sabía cómo abordar el tema y Gabriel tampoco hacia el amago de querer decir algo, se veía muy pensativo, todo lo contrario a cuando estaban juntos ya que siempre tenía algo para comentar. ¿Estaría celoso porque abrazó a Kevin? Lo mejor sería preguntarle que le sucedía y no sacar conclusiones por sentimientos.

\- Gabe, ¿Ha sucedido algo? Te noto demasiado callado –La preocupación se notaba en su voz y eso hizo sonreír a Gabriel quien negó con la cabeza.

 

\- No ha sucedido nada, Moose, todo está bien. ¿A ti te ha pasado algo? –Preguntó de vuelta y se acomodó mejor en la banca para verlo.

 

\- Sí.. Digo, ¡no! –Gabe frunció el ceño al no entender ¿le sucedía algo o no?- Lo que pasa es que.. Hay algo que debo decirte.

 

\- ¿Qué es? Sabes que soy todo oídos –El ceño fruncido le duró la nada misma y nuevamente tenía de esas sonrisas que a Sam enamoraban.

Sam suspiró, no tenía idea de cómo decirlo, cómo pedirle una cita y tenía a Gabriel esperando a sabiendas de que era impaciente. Se arriesgó a tomar una de sus manos y casi con algo de miedo a entrelazar sus dedos. Al no obtener una negativa por parte de Gabe prosiguió a hablar.

\- Gabriel.. Me gustas… Me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía si decirlo porque no quería joder nuestra amistad ya que no imagino mis días sin que estés rondando a mi alrededor o yo en el tuyo, pero aquí estoy, arriesgando todo en este momento sin saber cómo te tomarás esto –En su miraba aparte de esperanza había miedo, ese maldito miedo al rechazo que la perseguido desde que despertó esa mañana.

La reacción de Gabriel no se la esperaba. Soltó el agarre de su mano y casi literalmente saltó sobre él para abrazarlo. ¡Dios! No podía ser más feliz en ese momento ¿Eso era que lo aceptaba, cierto? Porque si fuera un rechazo pudo decirlo o simplemente marcharse, esa reacción por parte del mayor de ellos dos era totalmente una aceptación a sus sentimientos.

\- Tu también me gustas, Sammy. No tienes idea por cuánto tiempo he querido esto y no lo he dicho por miedo a que te asustes de mí o algo por el estilo –Susurró al estar cerca de su oído. Que ternura era ese hombre cuando se lo proponía.

Ahora sin ser capaz de soportarlo más Sam tomó el rostro de Gabriel entre ambas manos y juntó sus labios. Por fin podía besarlo, por fin era capaz de probar esos labios que hasta hace pocos minutos atrás le parecían el fruto prohibido que pensaba que nunca podría alcanzar. El beso era lento, no tenían apuros con las caricias que sus labios se daban y entre tacto y tacto transmitían todo el cariño que se sentían. Era un momento mágico. Perfecto para ambas partes.

\- Me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo –Habló Gabriel entre pequeños besos que recibía e iba correspondiendo. 

 

\- ¡Hey! Que no eres el único feliz aquí 

 

\- Lo sé, Sammy . Pero sigo siendo el más feliz del mundo –Esta vez el depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

 

Volvieron a besarse. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose pero como no todo siempre es perfecto el sonido de la alarma de Sam los alertó e hizo que se separaran muy a su pesar. Muchas veces antes a Sam se le pasaba la hora al estar con Gabriel y por eso comenzó a poner alarmas en su celular, no era agradable llegar tarde a sus clases y perderse gran parte de la explicación que daba el profesor. 

De mala gana se levantó seguido de Gabriel y juntos tomados de la mano caminaron a la universidad hacia el campus de los estudiantes de Derecho. Las carreras de ambos no podían ser más diferentes, y para su suerte sus horarios tenían la misma hora de salida.

Se despidieron con un beso y cada quien se fue por su camino. Ese día solo se veían una vez en la universidad y luego tan solo eran mensajes a través de whatsapp y uno que otro audio. 

A pesar de que ese día las cosas no comenzaron muy bien al chocar contra alguien y tener un examen sorpresa, a diferencia de lo que pensó el día fue mejorando, se declaró a Gabriel y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y el resto del día en la universidad fue bastante tranquilo, incluso un profesor no fue a dar clases por motivos a los que no prestó atención.

Solo cuando llegó a casa se dio cuenta de algo importante ¡No invitó a Gabriel a la cita! Incluso, todo fue diferente a lo planeado, no planeaba declararse en un comienzo, tan solo ver una manera de salir ambos solos y en plena cita decirle los sentimientos que tenía por él. Bien. Suponía que ahora que ambos sabían lo que sentían sería más fácil pedir una cita. Solo que nuevamente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo y tampoco sabía cómo debía tratar a Gabe de ahora en adelante.

Quizás debería pedirle consejos a Dean, el llevaba meses de pareja junto a Castiel y su hermano siempre ha sido bueno para tener iniciativa en las cosas o eso le parecía a él. 

Dean no llegó tan tarde como acostumbraba en el último tiempo y a diferencia a como era cuando a veces llegaba temprano, Castiel no venía con él, conocía a su cuñado (como le gustaba decirle para molestarle tanto a él como a Dean) sabía que de seguro le pidió a Dean que ese día no se vieran hasta tan tarde porque debía tener algún examen importante o proyecto que hacer o terminar.

Su hermano se veía feliz y demasiado rejalado, no quería ni imaginar que pudo estar haciendo antes de que llegara.

El mayor se acercó a Sam y dejó una bolsa sobre sus piernas antes de sentarse a su lado, por el simple logo de la bolsa de plástico supo que ahí venía la comida basura que tanto le gustaba comer a su hermano y estaba seguro de que no vendría alguna ensalada. No se quejaría, tampoco es como que no le gustaran las hamburguesas, comía, sí, lo hacía, quizás a lo lejos pero esta vez lo haría, tenía hambre y como no sabía si su hermano llegaría temprano no hizo nada para comer.

Sacó de la bolsa las hamburguesas y los refrescos dejándolos sobre la mesa de centro. Mientras él hacía eso su hermano ponía una serie en el televisor “Antinatural” una serie favorita de ambos, incluso a su cuñado le gustaba esa serie.

Mientras comían y veían la serie hablaban de lo que les sucedió en el día o comentaban lo que sucedía en la serie, lo que ellos hubieran hecho en ese momento para que todo resultara mejor a diferencia de los protagonistas y como actuar ante ciertas situaciones. Siempre que veían esa serie terminaban igual, una de las cosas porque también le gustaba era porque los protagonistas eran hermanos, al igual que ellos y había un ángel que los ayudaba y ese era el favorito de Castiel. También había otro que era un bromista, había muerto en una de las temporadas pasadas pero muchos dicen que continúa con vida y por lo que escuchó una vez, parece que es el favorito de Gabriel.

\- ¡Wow! El capítulo fue fenomenal, aunque yo ya sabía que Rob era Dios, lo presentía 

 

\- Sí, Dean, lo que tu digas. No eres el único que lo pensaba –Dijo entre risas, su hermano cuando actuaba de esa manera o lo hacía reír o a veces molestaba.

Su hermano mayor solo se río y se acomodó otra vez en el sofá, buscaba ahora otra serie que pudieran ver pero en todas las que seguían iban al día y cada vez que buscaban alguna nueva terminaba en una batalla por los gustos que tenían.

\- Dean, dejando de lado las series.. Hay algo que me gustaría decirte

Dean alzo una ceja por el tono que utilizó su hermano al hablar y dejó el control del televisor a un lado. Volteó a mirarlo otra vez y no dijo nada, solo esperaría a que volviera a hablar.

\- Verás.. Hoy me he declarado y.. –No alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando su hermano le estaba dando palmadas en la espalda.

 

\- Vaya, Samantha, quien lo diría. Nuevamente entras a la acción, ahora dime ¿Quién es la afortunada?

\- No es “ella”, Dean, es “el” y… es Gabriel

 

\- Oh.. Hasta que por fin te has decidido a declararte. Llegaba a ser molesto verlos juntos y que no dijeran lo que sentían, me alegro por ti, Sammy 

 

Alzó una ceja. No se esperó esa respuesta, creía que su hermano iba a gritar a los vientos como era posible que le gustara Gabriel o algo por el estilo. Al parecer le hacía bien estar con Castiel, su hermano ha cambiado bastante a como actuó las veces anteriores que le dijo que le gustaba alguien, sobre todo cuando le contó de Ruby, Dean por poco y no lo dejaba salir de casa por eso, la odiaba y tenía unos buenos motivos para hacerlo. Ella nunca fue de confiar, pero Sam estaba cegado y continuó así hasta que un día la fue a ver y la encontró en la cama junto con otro tipo, pasó semanas con los ánimos bajos y eso implicó a Dean queriendo matar a Ruby.

\- ¿No estás molesto o algo porque no te haya dicho que tenía sentimientos por él?

 

\- No era necesario, todos lo sabíamos, incluso Castiel se dio cuenta antes que yo. También teníamos una apuesta de quien se declararía primero así que Sammy, me has hecho ganar dinero –Al terminar de hablar Dean tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje. Lo hizo al lado de su hermano para que pudiera leer lo que decía “Sam se ha declarado, perras, creo que a Castiel, Kevin y a mí nos deben dinero” 

 

Otra sorpresa, no le cabía en la cabeza que sus amigos lo supieran sin siquiera decirlo, o sea, él solo se lo había contado a Kevin pero al parecer entre todos hablaban a sus espaldas e incluso terminaron apostando. Bueno, no podía enojarse por algo así.

\- Ahora, ¿Eso era todo lo que ibas a decirme?

 

\- No en realidad.. quería preguntarte si.. –Dios, cómo le costaba decirlo- Podrías ayudarme a pedirle una cita a Gabriel.

\- Alto ahí vaquero. ¿Te has declarado y no le has pedido una cita? –Sam tan solo asintió haciendo que Dean estallara a carcajadas, joder, que su hermano era gracioso en estos temas.

 

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Hahahaha ¿Acaso nunca le has pedido una cita a alguien? Entonces cómo era que salías con Jess –Como siempre, no nombraba a Ruby. Pero aun no entendía cómo su hermano no podía pedir una simple cita- Pero sabes hermanito, has venido con el indicado para pedir consejos.

 

Dean, mucho antes de conocer a Castiel era conocido por obtener citas con mujeres de manera muy fácil y sin sentimientos de por medio, tan solo para pasar el rato. Nunca le faltaba compañía, claro, hasta que conoció a Castiel y esos hábitos cambiaron por completo.

\- No le he pedido la cita porque en ese momento se me olvidó –Más carcajadas por parte de su hermano. Joder, lo terminaría golpeando- Y no sé a dónde llevarlo o cómo pedirlo ¿Dónde crees que le gustaría ir?

 

\- Siendo sinceros, tú debes conocer a Gabriel mejor que yo, a ti te ha contado más cosas que a mí. También creo que le estás dando mucho rodeo, si no quieres decirle abiertamente “Gabriel ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?” podrías preguntarle.. Ehm.. Si le gustaría quedar contigo en algún local, sabes que ama las cosas dulces, llévalo a comer, aparte podrías llevarlo a ver alguna película y a la vez llenarlo de dulces. 

 

Joder. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué se hacía tanto problema en pedir una cita. Por alguna razón sentía que con Gabriel era todo diferente, más allá del hecho de que sea hombre, sino que el sentimiento que sentía era mucho más fuerte que el que tuvo con sus dos parejas anteriores y por supuesto, más fuerte que esa leve atracción que sintió por las chicas de “una noche”. Como les decía su hermano.

\- Tienes razón. No sé por qué me hago tanto problema. Gracias, Dean

 

\- De nada, siempre debo estar para ayudar a mi hermana –El cambio de sexo que hizo fue a propósito tan sólo por molestarlo.

 

Dean se levantó y con un movimiento de mano le indicó que se iría a dormir. Había algo que no le diría a Sam y era que tuvo ese mismo problema con Castiel, lo peor era que le costó demasiado y muchas batallas internas aceptar que se había enamorado de un hombre. Jamás lo invitó a una cita como tal, un día le preguntó su horario y siempre que podía ir a buscarlo iba, si lo veía conversar con alguien se acercaba y le decía que tenía algo importante que hablar con él y se lo llevaba a algún local, o al cine, o ambos, bueno, eso fue las primeras semanas hasta que tuvo el valor de confesarse y comenzaron un noviazgo como tal, sin importar qué dirían los demás. Sin duda esa fue la mejor decisión que ha tomado en su vida.

En la sala Sam se quedó solo con el televiso encendido. Ya eran casi las once de la noche y mañana no tenía clases al ser fin de semana, tampoco quería desvelarse, la universidad agotaba y siempre eran agradecidas las horas de sueño.

Se dirigió a su habitación y al llegar lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ropa para ponerse el pijama, un simple pantalón de tela y una camiseta. Tenía su celular cargando y suponía que ya debía tener la carga completa, como suponía así fue. La pantalla le avisaba que tenía mensaje de WhatsApp, se tiró sobre la cama y se dispuso a ver de quien serían los mensajes, tenía de Kevin, Charlie, Jess que a pesar de que terminaron eran buenos amigos, y de varios amigos más, pero solo uno era el más importante para él, el de Gabriel.

“Sammy, dile a tu hermano que si sigue corrompiendo a Castiel no lo dejaré entrar más en la casa”  
“¿Qué haces, Sam?”  
“Supongo que debes estar ocupado en algo, hablamos más tarde!”  
“Moose, me aburro, deberías estar aquí conmigo”  
“Sabes, tengo deseos de verte y repetir lo de esta tarde”

El primer mensaje lo hizo poner una total cara de asco, eso solo afirmaba el motivo por el cual su hermano se veía tan relajado desde que entró en casa. Pero los siguientes cuatro mensajes lo hicieron sonreír como un estúpido enamorado, santo cielo, tan solo eran mensajes y con eso le daban ganas de ir donde Gabriel sólo para repetir lo que hicieron esa tarde e intentar saciar esas ganas infinitas de Gabe que tenía, cosa que suponía sería imposible.

Notó que Gabriel estaba conectado y lo mejor sería responderle, aparte de aprovechar ese momento.

“Perdón, Gabe. Había dejado el celular cargando en la habitación. Y no eres el único que quiere repetir lo de esta tarde”

“Sammy! me pillas grabando.  
Qué tal si vienes y le mostramos al mundo nuestro amor?”

“De qué trata el vídeo? Gabe, es tarde como para que vaya.  
Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte”

“Es sobre distintos tipos de bromas que personalmente me gusta gastarte a las personas, me lo vienen pidiendo hace tiempo.  
Qué sucede, Sammy?”

“Estoy seguro de que yo me sé todas esas bromas.  
Quieres ir a comer mañana?”

“Me estás pidiendo una cita?”

“Uhm, si quieres que sea una cita no veo problema”

“Es una cita entonces!”

Sonrió como el tonto enamorado que es, pensar que sería así de fácil que tuvieran una cita y tantas vueltas al asunto que le estuvo dando, podría ser inteligente en clases pero en temas de amor al parecer aún fallaba. En fin, ahora tendría su ansiada cita con Gabriel. No podía sentirse más feliz.

 

Salir con Gabriel es una de las cosas que más le gustan hasta hoy en día, esos días que pasaban son realmente divertidos, pero que va, siempre que se está al lado de Gabe es divertido y más desde el día que comenzaron a convivir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció el cap? :3  
> Sé que emparejar a Benny con Kevin es raro pero cuando hice el cap se me ocurrió y me gustó (?)


	3. Cita

Salir con Gabriel es una de las cosas que más le gustan hasta hoy en día, esos días que pasaban son realmente divertidos, pero que va, siempre que se está al lado de Gabe es divertido y más desde el día que comenzaron a convivir. 

 

Al final ese mismo día en la noche entre mensajes y audios se pusieron de acuerdo a dónde irían al día siguiente, Gabriel fue quien más ideas terminó dando siendo algunas algo infantiles sobre los lugares a los que le gustaría ir, se le notaba tanto el entusiasmo que tenía que dejó de lado el vídeo que hacía para decidir dónde irían a disfrutar.

No está de más decir que la cita fue fenomenal, fueron a comer, al cine, pasearon, Gabriel tenía tantas ganas de ir al parque de diversiones que lo llevó a uno, sí, ese día fue memorable y no les importaba mostrarle su amor al mundo, carajo, que un par de besos no le hacía daño a nadie. 

Pero recordar las cosas de esa manera, tan generales, no era lo mejor. Ese día hubo tantos pequeños detalles por parte de ambos pero no los notó hasta tiempo después. Cuando se ponía a recordar ese día y terminaba con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

Habían quedado en que se encontrarían en el centro de la ciudad a eso de las dos de la tarde. Querían almorzar juntos, quizás por la hora si era algo tarde para tal cosa pero así lo decidieron y eso harían.

Sam estaba algo nervioso, ¿Cómo lo debía saludar ahora? O sea, el día anterior se besaron y Gabriel incluso bromeó con demostrar junto a él sus sentimientos al mundo pero, ¿estaría bien volver a besarlo verdad?

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y mirando el suelo que no se percató de que Gabriel había llegado y estaba parado frente a él. Veía a Sam sentado en la banca, apoyado en sus piernas con las manos entrelazadas y el cuerpo ligeramente echado hacia adelante. Vaya que debía estar concentrado si aún no notaba que había llegado. 

\- ¿Gigantón? ¿Me prestarás atención o tendré que ir a buscar otra cita por ahí? –Habló para que Sam por fin le diera la atención que quería de su parte.

\- ¿Eh? Qu.. –Balbuceó y el elevar el rostro notó que Gabriel había llegado. Rió nervioso, se sentía un chiquillo al lado de él aunque la diferencia de edad no era mucha- ¡Hola! lo siento, no te sentí llegar.

 

\- Lo noté –Ahora que sabía lo que provocaba en el menor se sentía bastante feliz y su ánimo era aun mejor que el de otro días- Ahora ven aquí.

Gabriel tomó el rostro de Sam entre sus manos y lo besó, tuvo que encorvarse para poder hacerlo. Esa era de la única manera en que la diferencia de altura de ambos intercambiaban de papeles aunque no duró mucho de esa manera, Sam pronto se levantó y rodeó el cuerpo de Gabriel con su brazos, quien ahora tenía el rostro elevado y Sam era quien estaba medioencorvado. 

El beso continuó hasta que un sonido proveniente del estómago de Gabe los hizo separar y reír. 

Al parecer no había comido nada antes de venir y estaba realmente hambriento. Por suerte el local donde irían a almorzar no estaba demasiado lejos, solo a un par de cuadras y las caminaron tomados de la mano. 

Era un local de comida Arabe, no era muy grande pero quienes atendían eran bastante amigables al igual que el ambiente. La noche anterior Gabriel había insistido en que quería probar los Shawarmas y por eso terminaron ahí, se notaba lo emocionado que estaba mientras veía el Menú e intentaba elegir solo uno, todos sonaban demasiado apetitosos pero la tentación fue más grande y pidió dos diferentes tamaño mediano, junto con un jugo natural de manzana.

A diferencia de él, Sam pidió uno de los grandes, un jugo naranja plátano y también hojas de repollo y parra rellenas. Se le hacían apetitosas porque a él le gustaba ese tipo de comida, no sabía que Gabriel, a pesar de ser fan de comida chatarra y todo aquello que sea dulce, también le gustaba lo saludable. 

Los Shawarmas fueron los que demoraron en llegar y antes tenían la comida envuelta en hojas. La comieron entre ambos junto a las salsas que trajeron. Hablaban animadamente y se daban algunos besos de vez en cuándo cuando el otro se encontraba distraído. 

 

Le gustaba recordar ese día, se rieron demasiado e incluso le dio de comer a Gabe en la boca, esa fue la primera vez de muchas. Hubo un momento en que miró a su alrededor y las mujeres que atendían ahí los miraban con una sonrisa boba en la boca. De solo recordarlo sonrío, era un recuerdo adorable y pensaba que para esas mujeres la escena lo tuvo que ser.

 

Cuando terminaron de comer Sam se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño cuando en realidad fue a pagar, ahí mismo pidió la cuenta y pagó todo. Aunque se suponía que ambos pagarían la mitad de lo que saldría. 

Regresó donde Gabe quien estaba hablando por alguien a través de mensajes, quizás era Castiel que ese día estaba en casa. 

\- Gabe, vamos o llegaremos tarde a ver la película –Aún faltaba unos cuarenta minutos antes de comenzara pero lo mejor era apurarse.

 

\- Si ya vamos, antes hay que pa.. –Levantó el rostro y por la sonrisa que vio en Sam supo lo que había hecho- Has pagado.. –Afirmó- ¡Sam! Se suponía que cada uno pagaría la mitad 

 

\- Es cierto, pero ya he pagado yo, no te molestes –Estiró una de sus manos para que Gabe la tomara y juntos salieran del local.

 

\- Si no me queda de otra, ¡pero lo próximo lo pago yo! –Tomó la mano de Sam y entrelazó sus dedos, estaba seguro de que escuchó un suspiro de algunas de las mujeres que había en el local.

De esa manera ambos salieron tomados de la mano e irían caminando hacía el mall donde se encontraba el cine. Sam reía animadamente con lo que le comentaba Gabriel sobre ciertas cosas que a veces ocurrían en sus clases o las muchas veces que a Dean le ocurrieron cosas tontas años atrás en juntas que tenían junto a otros amigos.

Aún faltaba unos veinticinco minutos para que la película comenzara, la noche anterior habían comprado las entradas por internet. Gabriel quería ver Warcraft: El Origen, película ambientada en uno de sus juegos de computadora favorito y se notaba porque en su canal habían varios vídeos sobre tal juego y varios más. Porque sí, le gustaba ver los vídeos de Gabe desde que supo que tenía un canal en Youtube.

Sam se puso en una fila de unas pocas personas que compraron entradas por internet, fue un total alivio hacer porque había otra fila que era gigante. Gabriel fue a comprar palomitas dulces y refrescos, y no aceptó dinero de Sam para eso, todo lo dulce corrió por su cuenta.

Cuando vio a Gabriel volver con tanta cosa para comer se sorprendió porque venía con una bandeja en las manos, y su rostro tuvo que haberlo delatado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Moose?

 

\- No es nada.. Si que has comprado hartas cosas para comer –Sacó un par de palomitas dulces y las posó sobre los labios de Gabe para que las comiera.

Como lo pensaba Gabe abrió la boca para que las palomitas ingresaran, pero aprovechó el momento para morder el índice de Sam y darle una pequeña lamida, era un pequeña y clara insinuación pero sería demasiado rápido para algo así, era recién una primera cita de algo que no sabían si tendría algún futuro. 

Ignoró el gesto y mientras caminaba iba sacando palomitas para comer él. Ingresaron en la sala uno, dónde darían la película, llegaron con tiempo de sobra, aún faltaban unos cinco minutos y antes venían los típicos tráiler de otras películas. Los asientos que escogió no pudieron ser mejores, era preciso y el Cine, o esa sala, no estaba tan abarrotada de gente, se notaba que habían más parejas ahí porque los veía besarse. No eran los únicos que elegían ese tipo de películas en una cita.

Aprovechando también el momento y pillando desprevenido a Gabriel comenzó a besarlo, no pudo aguantar las ganas de que sea un beso profundo y no el simple roce de sus labios. Sentía al mayor dejarse guiar en el ritmo impuesto, sentía que se volvería loco, era un simple chiquillo hormonal todavía. Esas situaciones podían con él y no quería tener una erección mientras venían la película por lo que a duras penas se separó de sus labios, pero cuando lo hizo Gabe se acercó para depositar un par de besos más.

Sonrió. Se preguntaba si así serían Dean y Castiel, todos sabían de sobra que a Dean le gustaba mucho el contacto físico, no por nada muchas veces ha escuchado gemidos cuando está en casa o cuando iba llegando. Pobre Cas, qué tan corrompido estará.

Al comenzar la película los atrapó a ambos, la trama era demasiado buena, Gabriel a veces hacía comentarios por lo bajo o Sam al verlo de reojo, notaba cierto gestos que hacía. El tiempo se les pasó volando al estar comiendo y viendo una película que su definición sería que es épica.

\- Necesito ya una continuación –Habló Gabe mientras salían de la sala, pasaron frente al cartel de la película y ahí se detuvo- Sam, ¿me tomas una foto?

 

\- Por supuesto 

Sacó su propio celular y tomó varias fotos a Gabe, se notaba lo feliz que se sentia. Luego casi obligándolo el mayor le tomó fotos junto al cartel, no solo eso, sino que luego buscó a alguien que le tomara una foto a los dos juntos, ese sí que fue un lindo gesto.

 

Esas fotos aún hoy en día las tenían guardadas, lo más seguro es que cuando se levantara tomara un álbum de fotos que tenían juntos para rememorar esos momentos. Tenían tantas fotos que se iban tomando en citas o viajes que hicieron que a través de cada imagen se notaba como los años fueron pasando por ellos, pero que el amor que sintieron seguía ahí cada día más fuerte.

 

Luego de las fotos seguía siendo temprano como para devolverse a casa, caminaron juntos tomado de la mano y fueron a una plaza, a pesar de que no era tarde el cielo estaba oscuro y el lugar era iluminado por faroles. Seguían tomados de las manos, no se había separado por nada y se notaba que ninguno tenía ganas de que el contacto terminara.  
\- ¿Dónde te gustaría ir ahora? –Preguntó Sam.

 

\- ¿Qué te parece ir a un parque de diversiones? ¡Sería divertido! Podríamos subirnos a muchos de los juegos –Se estaba emocionando demasiado- ¿Y? Vamos, di que sí, sé que tu también quieres –Gabe había comenzado a jalar el brazo de Sam en dirección a una parada de autobuses.

A Sam le había comenzado un ataque de risa por la actitud que tuvo Gabriel solo por querer ir a un parque de diversiones, pero cómo le iba a negar así, si la gran emoción de Gabe se le contagió y luego ambos parecían niños pequeños.

El viaje en bus no fue tan largo y tan pronto estuvieron en el parque de diversiones se subieron a tanto juego como pudieron. Montaña rusa, carritos chocones y muchos más. También entre ambos jugaron a esos típicos juegos de disparos que había, y quien le diera a más objetivos ganaba; En ese tipo de juegos Sam era quien más puntos lograba hacer y muchas veces Gabe terminaba medio molesto, pero le duraba demasiado poco.

Hubo un juego donde debía intentar que unas anillas pasaran por la boquilla de una botella, para ello debía tirarlas, si tres anillas pasaban la boquilla podía elegir el premio que quisiera, aunque todo lo que habían eran peluches. 

Tuvo una suerte que cuatro de cinco anillas pasaron por la botella, podía elegir el peluche que quisiera aunque no le llamaba ninguno la atención. Cuando se giró para pedir la opinión de Gabe notó que este miraba fijamente un peluche de alce, Dios, fue demasiado tierno verlo así. No dudó dos veces y ese fue el peluche que pidió, no para él, sino que tan pronto como se lo pasaron se lo dio a Gabriel.

Aun quedaban más juegos a los que ir, por ejemplo La Mansión del Terror, aunque de terror no tenía nada. O bueno, eso no fue lo que asustó a Sam, lo que lo asustó fue que al salir se topó de frente con un payaso y estos no le caían muy bien.

Tuvo que aguantar varias bromas por parte de Gabriel e insinuaciones de que le regalaría cosas de payasos o que contraría a uno para su cumpleaños. Típico de él. Y la manera de hacerlo callar tan solo un poco fue dándole un algodón de azúcar, el más grande que el vendedor pudo hacer.

Cuando ya era de noche fueron a casa de los Novak, en lo primero que se dieron cuenta al llegar fue que estaba el “Bebé” de Dean. Si el impala estaba ahí lo más seguro sería que Dean también lo estaría. Sam y Gabriel compartieron miradas y un suspiro salió de la boca del más bajo, ya ayer el llegar se había topado con una sorpresa no tan grata y tener que encontrarse otra no le agrada, de verdad terminaría corriendo a Dean de la casa y le prohibiría a Castiel que fuera a verlo. Aunque en realidad no vio nada, pero sí que escuchó muchas cosas.

Al poner un pie dentro de la casa se toparon con una escena todo lo contrario a lo que en su mente pudo pasar, vaya mal pensados que eran. Nada más entrar vieron a Castiel sentado frente a una mesa con varios apuntes frente a él, a su lado estaba Dean comiendo y viéndolo atento, el Winchester mayor entendía que su ángel el lunes tenía un examen importante y no lo molestaría, Castiel era inteligente, llegaba a pensar que de seguro sin estudiar sacaría buenas notas pero su pequeño quería esforzarse más y respetaría eso.

Ya que estaban todos reunidos, luego de que Castiel se diera cuenta de las nuevas presencias que irrumpieron en su casa y de que no podría estudiar más, decidieron ver alguna película, preparar palomitas de maíz y algunas hamburguesas a petición de Dean que no dejaba de insistir y Gabriel estaba que le tiraba un sartén en la cabeza, Sam tan sólo se reía al igual que Castiel al ser la escena demasiado cómica, más todavía al Dean esconderse detrás de él. Tanto su hermano mayor como su pareja eran los más mayores en la cocina pero a la par eran los más con alma de niño, sobre todo Gabriel.

La noche se les fue entre broma y uno que otro susto que se propinaban entre ellos, la película era de terror pero no les causaba grandes estragos, los únicos gritos que se oyeron eran de los actores. Pasado la media noche los Winchester muy a su pesar volvieron a casa. Los hermanos eran unidos pero en amistades eran totalmente diferente, Dean jamás fue de llevar muchos amigos a casa, sólo a Charlie o a Benny que prácticamente era un integrante más de la familia que Sam aprendió a tolerar y a querer, más desde que supo que era pareja de Kevin.

Pero todo cambió desde ese día, las semanas posteriores comenzaron a juntarse más y Sam conoció al resto de los amigos de Dean, estaba Castiel pero a él ya lo conocía al igual que a Gabriel, los demás era gente de la que había escuchado hablar algunas veces. Tenía amigos, que al igual que él estudiaban derecho y se llevaban bien pero en ninguno confiaba de la forma que lo hacía hacia su hermano o Gabe, incluso Kevin, pero se llevó una sorpresa por la forma de congeniar con las nuevas personas y le daban la confianza suficiente para poder contar cualquier cosa.

 

Si que eran graciosas sus juntas, Meg, que es la mejor amiga de Castiel, comúnmente molesta a Dean y a sus bromas se unen Gabriel, Crowley, algunas veces hasta Benny. Mientras conversaban supo un dato importante, el día que se declaró su hermano había mandado un mensaje por whatsapp, sabía que era a un grupo pero supuso que ahí solo habría conocidos de él, pocos, amigos en común. ¡No que absolutamente todos los amigos de su hermano supieran que estaba enamorado de Gabe!   
El momento vergonzoso no se lo quita nadie y cuando miró a Gabriel supo que no estaba mejor que él, estaba sonrojado y con el ceño algo fruncido, clara señal de que él no sabía nada sobre alguna apuesta. 

 

El resto de sus juntas es historia, siempre llena de risas y anécdotas. Amistades que han perdurado hasta hoy en día, en que eran adultos, algunos estaban casados y con hijos. Continuaban juntándose y esa alma de niños que tenían no había desaparecido.   
Recordaba muy bien que luego de esa cita vinieron muchas más, igual de divertidas, cada una con un toque mágico y algo nuevo. Pero en ese entonces ¿Qué eran oficialmente? ¿Novios? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? Bueno.. Aunque de algunos besos no han pasado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? :3


End file.
